


[Fanvid] Alone

by sbisque



Category: Damages
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Zeljko Ivanek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan video featuring the characters Ray and Gregory from season 1 of the series 'Damages'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Alone

**Author's Note:**

> My video is an au video (meaning it does not follow the series' story line - but I made up my own story about the two characters), though it does have some elements of truth to it mainly that Ray really was in love with Gregory. My story is from Ray's (the always wonderful Zeljko Ivanek) point of view and the lyrics and scenes should tell the story. Basically Ray is pining for Gregory. In the end does he get his man? You'll have to watch the video to find out...

[Alone (A Ray/Gregory Damages Fan Video)](http://vimeo.com/56565446) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
